


The Tales of Ba Sing Se: The Tale of Azula

by SpamMusubiii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Ba Sing Se, Episode: s02e15 Tales of Ba Sing Se, Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpamMusubiii/pseuds/SpamMusubiii
Summary: Prior to capturing the Kyoshi warriors, Azula thinks of a way to infiltrate the impenetrable city. In order to put her plans into fruition, she wanders into Ba Sing Se alone where a cascade of unforeseen events awaits to happen.
Relationships: Azula & Kiyi (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Tales of Ba Sing Se: The Tale of Azula

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Although I'm quite not sure if this concept is already taken, this is my own take into what could've possibly happened if Azula got her own tale in Ba Sing Se like the main characters. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

It must be nice and all, she thought, to live a life that is not driven by war. She knew however, that it can't be helped. Even these people around her, who seem unfazed by what's happening around them, are compelled to live a life they have no control over. Soon enough, she berated herself for even acknowledging the idea of it. Her forefathers waged war to spread glory, these ungrateful peasants should be thankful.

She found it strange, how time flies by so fast when a person is in deep thought. The next thing she knew, the train swept across her vision at full speed before it came into a complete stop. Finally, it was about time she leave this place.

Azula went in and could not believe what she got herself into. She hated everything, the crowdedness, the filth, the stench, and the humidity inside the train. She wasn't even able to get a seat for herself, so she had no choice but to hang onto the rails provided for the standing passengers. She nearly wanted to back out, but she fought against the thought.

"All in good time, Azula." She told herself, as she seethed and sucked in some air through her teeth in efforts to keep herself calm.

It took her thirty, hellish minutes before she arrived in the Middle Ring. This was as far as she could go technically. Because obviously, one should be able to obtain an invitation from the Earth King himself in order to gain access to the Upper Ring. What now? It's barely two hours before noon, she's sure she still has plenty of time left to observe and contemplate.

Later on, she found herself wandering aimlessly into the labyrinthine alleys of the city. What is she even doing? What is she going to get out from this?

Azula had to admit, it was very uncharacteristic of her to not have a concrete plan in hand. Father wouldn't be too proud. Perhaps, this was a temporary escape from her duties in guise of a covert mission. After her relentless pursuit of the Avatar for the past few days, weeks even, and most especially after the failure that was "The Drill," she simply needed to convalesce. It was just one day after all, how bad can it hurt her progress?

She took a short break and slumped her back onto a nearby bench as she eyed every single by-passer that came into her sight.

They were pathetic, all of them. They have nothing better to do in their lives except to wallow on such drivel. Two couples were by the fountain putting their affection for one another on full display. It was disgusting, to say the least. She rolled her eyes at those kids with their pestering laughter as they play tag. Lastly, a cabbage merchant was crying over his wasted produce scattered across half of the plaza, now that was funny. It'd be lovely to burn them all, then take pleasure in hearing their agonizing screams.

On the other hand, it felt amusing to her, as much as it felt foreign, to absolutely do nothing. _"Is this was 'normal' looks like?"_ She scoffed at the very question she imposed on herself. Perhaps "normal" is one way to put it. Seeing through the nuances, however, it's all chaos falsely portrayed as mere tranquility.

Still, she felt a slight pang of anxiety, which she deemed as an overall normal reaction of her body. It's clearly because wasn't used to any of this. She always has to be one step ahead of everyone, only not today.

Finally being able to muster up some initiative to move from her idle state, Azula got herself to try some street foods from a lowly stall. She plainly wondered herself on why plenty of these commoners are very fond of it.

It smelled pretty decent at best, she noted. Does it look pleasant? Quite not. With a slightly disgusted look on her face, she swallowed before telling the vendor in a commanding tone, "I want two sticks of... whatever that is."

"Sure, that would be four gold coins."

Azula tossed the coins carelessly as she grabbed her snack and went on about her business. It didn't take long enough when a kid suddenly bumped her and spilled some drink on her clothing.

"For Agni's sake!" She cursed under her breath.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" The young girl apologized and looked like she was about to burst in tears. Azula gave her a death stare as she thought about what this girl's punishment is going to be. Tear up the doll she's holding into pieces? Burn it? A few seconds after, a middle-aged woman came towards their way. Great, it must be her mother. Isn't it her job to look after this insolent child? What was she even doing?

"My apologies for my daughter's behavior, I-"

"It's... fine." Azula cut her off and conceded to just let things slide instead of attracting public attention by getting vexed over a minor inconvenience. Although she swore she could've zapped lightning at both of them.

"I'll make up for it, I'll buy you new clothes." The woman told her apologetically.

Well, Azula supposed the offer wasn't that bad. She accepted it instead of roaming around in Ba Sing Se with her soiled clothes.

"I am Noriko, what's your name?" The woman introduced herself as they made their way through the bustling streets.

"Azu- Azuki."

"You don't look like you're from here." The lady remarked.

Azula arched an eyebrow. Do they know something? Is her disguise not enough? She thought of an answer quickly.

"It's because I'm from the colonies. My father's a soldier." She lied confidently.

"Oh, I see. We came from the Fire Nation as well, we're from Hira'a. We're here for a short vacation." Noriko told her.

Hira'a. As far as she recalled, it's a remote provincial town situated in the northeastern Fire Nation. It actually surprised her that someone actually lives up there.

Later on, they had finally arrived in the business sector of the city. Several shops and stalls appeared sporadically like shrooms on a marsh. Picking out a decent-looking store even came out to them as a daunting task.

Alas, after taking every turn and every corner, they finally found one.

"You can choose whatever you want, we're really sorry for bothering you." Noriko insisted.

Azula nodded and started looking around inside the boutique, keen to find the most expensive item to see the look on their faces. She smirked at the thought.

"Oh..." Noriko chuckled nervously. "Is that all?" She asked.

"I guess it will suffice." She replied with a sigh as she handed the 200-gold coin worth of garments to Noriko.

Noriko smiled kindly as she proceeded to the counter to pay, then Azula changed in the dressing room afterwards.

"You look... beautiful." Noriko commented. Azula was dressed in an emerald green halter top with a pale-yellow, chiffon skirt that brushes just past her knees. She also had a headband that matched the color of her skirt as she wore her hair down.

"Thanks..." It totally felt awkward, she thought, to receive a compliment from a total stranger. "I have to be on my way now." She insisted as she stepped out of the shop.

"You take care, dear!" Noriko said and waved her goodbye.

Well that was entirely strange, she thought. That "minor inconvenience" took a huge chunk off her day. The sun was nearly setting. She thought of many things to keep herself occupied and entertained so that this day she kept for herself wouldn't go into waste.

First, she watched several street performers make a fool out of themselves. Secondly, she bought more street foods since she wasn't able to enjoy that earlier. Lastly, she took a stroll in the public gardens as she watched the sun completely disappear into the horizon.

The next thing she knew, it was storming. She rushed and luckily found cover in a nearby inn.

"Azuki?" Great. She knew that voice. She turned around and faked a smile. Why did they have to be here, of all places?

"Hello, Ms. Noriko." She greeted.

"It looks like the storm isn't going to stop anytime soon. Why don't you spend the night here with us? We have an extra room to spare." Noriko offered as Azula was visibly growing annoyed.

"I can pay for my own room, thank you." She boldly responded.

Down on her luck, the innkeeper said that all the rooms are taken for the night. She clenched her fists and almost wanted to threaten him that she was the Fire Nation Princess and that she always gets her way done. Although that wouldn't be too wise of her.

"We're you able to get one?" Noriko cut her off from her thoughts as she asked from behind.

Agni, she swore she hated this woman for being to nosy, for eavesdropping, and for prying off of people's business like it's hers.

"Well I'm pretty sure you already heard everything, so no."

Noriko didn't react to the hostility in Azula's voice. Instead, she smiled, "Well, my offer still stands. Looks like you have nowhere else to go with that huge storm out there."

Having ran out of options, she hated to find herself spending the night with this woman and her bratty child.

Noriko prepared some dinner for them while Azula grumpily sat on the couch. Her eyes wandered around the seemingly cozy and warm hotel unit, despite the rain pouring down hard outside.

"Dinner's ready!" Noriko announced. "Kiyi, would be so kind to prepare the plate and utensils on the table for our guest?"

"Yes mom!" Kiyi excitedly obliged.

Noriko finally placed the dish on the table and asked Azula to join them after Kiyi was done preparing. It was quiet at first, until Noriko spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"How old are you, Azuki?" She asked.

"Fourteen." Azula replied.

"Well what does a young Fire Nation teen doing in Ba Sing Se all alone by herself?" Noriko questioned further.

"I believe it's nothing that concerns you, Ms. Noriko." She politely replied and forced a smile on her face.

"Please forgive me for asking such questions, it's pretty unfortunate that my husband isn't here with us to restrain me from that." She apologized as she joked lightly with a soft chuckle.

"Mommy, I like Azuki's eyes and her hair, they're very pretty! Can you buy me a doll that looks like her?" Kiyi interrupted.

She smirked, she's definitely certain that the kid wasn't wrong about it.

"She really is beautiful and of course, I'll buy you one, sweetie!" Noriko leaned on and pinched her daughter's cheeks playfully.

"Well, It's time for dessert. Azuki, would you want to try some mochi? It's Kiyi's favorite."

Funny enough, as a kid, it was her favorite too. During one sleepover with Mai and Ty Lee, she forced Mai to steal some from her mother just so she could stuff her face with it.

"Yes, I'd like some. Thanks." She answered.

The night went on, and as much as it was hard for her to admit, she actually felt lighter around these two people. It wasn't as bad as she thought. It was a miracle indeed, to see herself engaging in a casual conversation with Noriko when Kiyi already fell asleep. It felt nice to have someone to talk to where the very aspect of the war is not involved. For a day, she was among them, for she surprisingly found solace in the triviality of life as it is.

"So, Azuki, do you have a boyfriend already?" Noriko jokingly asked as she gave Azula a slight nudge with her elbow.

Azula's face turned red while she laughed at the very idea of it, "What? No! Of course I don't..."

"Well, then good for you! A lot of young teens these days are so worked up on getting in a relationship that they fail to prepare for their futures... It's a shame..." Noriko commented.

"I know but... how do you get in one anyway?" Azula found herself asking out of sheer curiosity.

"Hmmm... it's hard to tell, really. As far as I know, my husband Noren made the first move and I just said yes. That took him years of courtship, by the way. Later on, we just somehow made things work. So judging by that, both people need to put in the effort." Noriko explained.

"Well, I guess it's that complicated, huh?" Azula concluded.

"Yes, everything is at first. Eventually, you'll learn to work your way through. Just trust in the process." Noriko smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on Azula's shoulder.

Well, she presumed that her advice wasn't that stupid, so she took it. More minutes have passed and Azula actually quite enjoyed Noriko's company. Aside from relationships, they talked about good college courses, myths circulating around Hira'a, makeup, and a ton more. It was almost like they had a normal mother-daughter relationship, if Azula even knew or realized what that was.

"Thanks, Noriko. I..." She didn't know if she should continue, but she went on with it anyway. "I appreciate... talking to you, it felt nice. I'll be heading to sleep now."

Azula wondered, if this is what it truly feels like, to be "normal" by all means. She simply wondered, if this is what having a real family feels like. What is even a "real family" by definition? She wondered where her mother could possibly be at this point. Is she still even alive? Is she even thinking about her own child?

Before Azula could foolishly get her feelings out of hand, she managed to stop herself. She has plenty more things to think about. _"Enough with this nonsense."_ she thought. Her one-day trial is over. Tomorrow, she'll be back on the battlefield, more prepared and stronger than ever.

As always, Azula rose with the sun on the next day. She briefly meditated before preparing her belongings for her departure. She went out of the room and saw that Noriko was already up early in the kitchen. She thought she could go without leaving a trace, but she guessed she was wrong.

"Just in time! I prepared something for your trip." Noriko smiled as she handed out a wrapped bento box to Azula.

For a moment there, she froze.

Just when she thought that her one-day trial already ceased yesterday, all those thoughts and feelings resurged back to her like turbulent tidal waves. Is she finally experiencing what she have read in several literatures? About a mother sending off her child to school with packed lunch? About a mother who really cares?

The moment she felt her chest tighten, she quickly drove away those thoughts. She gently took the bento box from Noriko's hands and bowed respectfully. She smiled, "Thank you for everything. I'll be leaving now. Say goodbye to Kiyi for me."

"Oh, I almost forgot. She wants you to take this." Noriko searched through her pockets and handed out a small porcelain doll that could fit in one's palms.

Azula took it and observed it in her hand. She chuckled, "Tell her I said thank you."

"Goodbye, have a safe trip." Noriko pat her on the shoulder.

"You too, goodbye." She smiled.

She had a long day ahead of her. Little did they know that they just hosted the Fire Nation Princess. She thought that they should be thankful for that. Although little did she know that in a span of a day, she wasn't a princess, but she was someone's daughter, her mother's daughter. Funnily, that was just the universe's way of putting things together in place.

She spared Noriko her last glance. But when she turned her head back, she almost saw Ursa. Agni, she wished it was Ursa. At least this person was able to tell her goodbye when even her own mother couldn't.

Will she ever meet them again? It was highly unlikely. But who knows? Who knows?


End file.
